


A Siren's Song of Ice and Flame

by Calypso0 (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10027 - Freeform, Byakuran gets philosophical in bed, M/M, but they are definitely doing it, slightly abstract lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Calypso0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran realizes things.  Because, -no matter of alternate worlds and universes, of future and past, of actions and intentions- Sawada Tsunayoshi is, ultimately, his undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Siren's Song of Ice and Flame

Half-lidded eyes gazed up hazily. whirlpools of rich, dark honey called out, luring him in. He would gladly dive in and drown in them, if only to have that sweet warmth envelop his frigid body until it was no more. Like a common, hapless sailor, who, completely entranced by the astounding beauty and melodious voice of the Siren, gives himself up to the temptress' mercy. For all the small brunet's delicate and cherubic appearance, his shy and gentle little touches, and his whimpers and low moans at the white-haired boy's ministrations, the latter knew better.

Byakuran Gesso was actually the prey, and Sawada Tsunayoshi was the predator -albeit unintentionally. It didn't matter that the latter was unaware of said state of affairs, as he lay sprawled and submissive, giving up all initiative. In the end, Byakuran was the one held captive by the young Mafia Don.

Staring back steadily at his own personal Siren, Byakuran found he couldn't even force himself to mind. Every sensuous move of those slender limbs, every throaty sound vibrating that pale chest, and every endearing gaze, lustful and shy all at the same time -each and every one little thing had him reveling in the feel of the creature that had long surpassed the limitations of humans, and answered to the name of Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi-kun. Tsuna-kun. Tsuna. Tuna-

Byakuran's roaming eyes paused their ravenous journey and met caramel ones smiling softly upwards. A crooked grin pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Tuna-fish~" he sang at the taut mass of heated flesh breathing fast and shallow beneath him.

Red dusted Tsunayoshi's face at the silly nickname. He squirmed a tiny bit, only to moan at the friction caused between their bodies.

Byakuran felt his self-control draw tight enough to break. He took a deep breath and leaned forward -careful not to rock his lower body much- and captured a pair of bruised and swollen, luscious lips. Tsunayoshi hummed in the back of his throat. He maintained eye contact as their tongues begun to dance a slow and tentative dance. His arms encircled the Italian, and traced the smooth lines and curves of his lean back and strong shoulders. Hooking one around Tsuna's waist, Byakuran started moving. He went slow at first, gradually picking up the rhythm to a more satisfying one, and was soon rewarded when Tsunayoshi-kun's soft sounds of pleasure became louder. The young boy of a man had to bite his lip more than once to prevent himself from calling out. Byakuran's ghostly fingers brushed against his thighs, over his chest, and down his abdomen. They continued on south, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he stroke the flushed, quivering, delicious skin. The fluffy brown head lolled back on the silk pillows as Tsuna writhed beneath him, breaking away from Byakuran's lips. The long, elegant curve of his neck drew violet eyes first. Then two rows of sharp teeth. They bit down on the soft and succulent flesh, hard enough to leave a satisfying mark. The Decimo gasped but seemed to enjoy every following lick and kiss and nip, that traveled across his jaw and down his throat and collarbone in a swirling line of fire. Their pace was getting even faster, fiercer, moans escaping freely both young boys' mouths.

Their eyes met and held.

Powerful, slender hands griped the white-haired boy's upper arms. The knuckles turning white with strain. Then Tsunayoshi-kun groaned out Byakuran's name, and his body arched beautifully. His lashes fluttered closed, brushing softly against the flushed and tear-stained ivory cheeks.

Burning the glorious sight in memory, Byakuran followed. He leaned close and swooped in for a last, thorough kiss.

Cuddling close to the panting brunet, Byakuran's dazed mind belatedly realized that the lovely warmth he had wanted to drown in now surrounded him completely. Instead of suffocating, however, he drifted, sluggish and content, in what felt like a familiar yet altogether new state. A memory of a future parallel world came to his mind; one of a younger Tsuna blasting him off existence with all the force of his magnificent Sky, effectively putting an end to the madness that had taken over him in every single world. Whereas the memory was of harsh, scorching Flames, though, these were much different. They embraced him gently, caressing his muddled thoughts and reaching deep within his very core to spread the heat he had longed for so much that he had ruthlessly destroyed one world after another searching for it. And there it was, at long last, a cozy blanket thrown over a tangle of sweaty limbs and wrinkled sheets; an unparalleled sense of warmth and tranquility.

The Flames' presence was a welcome and long-awaited reprieve to his raw mind. It spread like soothing balm over the jagged, iced parts of Byakuran's soul and over all those condemning memories of all those crimes in alternate universes. They fogged over in his mind's eye, taking on the form of something akin to distant dreams, lifting an unseen burden from his shoulders. He would never forget what he had done -what multiple versions of his power-hungry, narcissistic self had done. Repeatedly so. But relief flooded him in waves of all-forgiving and all-accepting Sky Flames.

He almost wanted to laugh at how utterly idiotic he had once been, but restrained himself, not wanting to bother Tsunayoshi-kun, whose breathing had finally slowed and evened out.

When Byakuran woke up early the following morning -alone-, he was startled to notice the heat's persistent presence. Comfortable and calming, it wasn't as strong as it had been the night before, but it was still very noticeably there. Of course, that didn't stop him from immediately seeking out a repeat. Giving into the eerie and overwhelming pull of Tsunayoshi-kun had proven to be the best thing he had ever done. His heart thrummed with excitement and other fuzzy, unfamiliar emotions, still. Having fallen prey to the young Mafia Boss' unearthly existence proved to be the best thing that had ever happened to Byakuran in all the worlds combined. And now, he would hunt down his predator and willingly open himself up to his soothing presence and beautiful gaze. He wanted to feel him brush against his mind and heart again, wanted to merge their very souls and bask in the brilliance of his Flames. Flames that could feel as soothingly warm as they could be terrifyingly ruthless -all on Vongola the Tenth's command.

Byakuran Gesso understood, wholeheartedly accepted it, and even actively sought it out. Because, -no matter of alternate worlds and universes, of future and past, of actions and intentions- Sawada Tsunayoshi was, ultimately, his undoing.


End file.
